the way things are
by cynthiajustsaiyan
Summary: Robin is Steve's little sister. She's always been part of the gang and grew up just being another one of the guys. But she's growing up now and as they face their dad's abuse, the war between the Soc's and the greasers, and things take a turn for the worst She discovers love and the true meaning of family.
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys this is my first time writing Fanfic and well I'm a big Outsiders fan this is just my first attempt at anything like this. I hope you guys like it, please take it easy on memm i would love to see the reviews! Hope yall like it!

Disclaimer:I don't own the outsiders, nor the characters. Except robin shes a creation of mybown. I'm just a huge fan with a wild imagination! Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

I headed out the door and rushed down the street. I could still hear my dad yelling at his girlfriend. They were probably drunk or really high. I really couldn't tell anymore. Living at my house was hell I started to think I might have it better at Johnny's place. My mom had left when I was 4 and my brother was 5. We were all we had.

My dad wasn't always the piece of crap he was now. He just lost it when my mom left and he took out the anger on us. Totally unfair but what could we do. We were just kids.

I'd never really thought I could hate someone they way I hated him and my mother but everything we'd been through made me as close as I am to Steve. We are all we have and it's always gonna be me and him against the world.

Well of course we have our gang and I'd take a bullet for any one of them and I know they would too.

I made it to the Curtis house and just sat there watching them horseplay. I took a moment and shifted into my thoughts. I'd known these boys my entire life. I smiled, I couldn't believe these boys many so much to me. It was funny to think how different we all were and yet we were all family.

Darrel Curtis jr. was tall, Broad shoulders, handsome of course, with very dark hair and had a very deep stare. He was just so dry and serious all time. Ever since his parents died it had really dropped some weight on his shoulders. He was only 20 years old with a life ahead of him and now he had 2 brothers he had to care for. He had too much responsibility.

Sodapop Curtis the middle child was the sweetest guy in the world. He wasn't cute or handsome he was just plain beautiful. Tall, gorgeous green eyes and a smile to die for. Almost every girl in the neighborhood seemed to have a crush on him. Of course his looks weren't a crush he had a heart of gold and he was just a real down to earth person. He could listen and make you feel understood. He had just turned 17.

Ponyboy the youngest was 14 years old, looked like a spitting image of soda. Only difference was his dark hair and brown eyes. Very pale skinny kid, sweet hearted and very open minded. He really had an opinion for everything. Smart kid too, he was already in high school with us at such a young age. I knew pony was meant for more than a life here in tulsa. He was a freaking genius.

Johnny was the calmest most gentle kid ever. He had dark hair and piercing black eyes. He lived a few houses from us. I would say he had one of the hardest lives. He was constantly beaten by his alcoholic dad and it was just so rough to see him like that. He was all alone well except for the gang. I at least had Steve with me at home when my dad would try to beat me. Poor Johnny had gotten beat up a few weeks ago by some socs and he was pretty shaken up about it.

Steve was my big brother. Tall broad shoulders, tan with brown greasy hair and dark brown eyes. He looked like a young version of dad and he hated it. Almost an Italian touch to him. He always had a smart mouth too and always excluded pony and i from any plans. He was protective of me but could still be a real jerk. We were really close to each other and we had each other's back no matter what.

The most dangerous from the gang was DALLAS WINSTON, he was a straight hood. Looking for a constant fight with anyone and always stealing. He was in and out of the can. I was surprised he was even here now. He would disappear for months and just pop back up. He was so scary. But had a smile that would make you think he was Angel. I'm guessing he used it to get away from many situations. He was a total womanizer.

Then there was Keith "Two-bit " Matthews, my best friend. He was such a goofball, always had a joke to tell and was just plainly so full of life. I was so lucky to have him by my side he was and ways looking at everything so positive, I never had had a doubt in what he'd say would happen. He was tall, big blue eyes, and a huge grin that could make to you smile on your worst day.

I sat there describing them in my head when Ponyboy asked me something.

"Robin...you wanna go?" He asked hopeful. I gave him a confused gas as I trailed of my thoughts "Huh?"

" the movies? You wanna go?...come on let's go." He pleaded.

"Uhh. Sure who's going?" I asked

"Soda and I are taking the girls so don't yall even think yall are going with us." Steve interrupted.

"I don't recall asking for your permission your majesty." i stated firmly.

Two-bit smirked and said "I'll go with yall robin, come on dal, johnny let's go have some fun tonight."

"Sounds good to me" dally said cooly. Johnny nodded in approval.

I looked at darry with puppy eyes. "Come with us darry, pleaseeee." He smiled.

Which was totally rare. "I have to work in the morning but y'all go ahead. Take care of pony will ya. That boy don't ever think straight." Pony shrugged his shoulders. I just smiled at him and pinched his check lightly


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:I don't own the outsiders, nor the characters. Except robin shes a creation of my own. I'm just a huge fan with a wild imagination! Enjoy! :)_**

Chapter 2

We all headed our separate ways. We were meeting up at the DX gas station where soda and Steve worked at. Hopefully dally would take silvia, I would like to not be the only girl for a change. I loved hanging with the gang and be one of the guys. But I was a girl after all. Most of the guys around the neighborhood were to scared to even ask me on a date because they feared Steve and darry. Everyone just saw me as the little sister.

I looked at myself in the mirror I didn't look like Steve much. I was a brunette with big Hazel eyes. Pale peachy skin, skinny and sorta tall. I really hated my boyish body never really looked good in a skirt or a nice dress. I put some jeans on and a black tank top. I rarely wore makeup but tonight was gonna be a good night so I decided to try something different. Beers and a movie. I was gonna look good tonight.

I looked at myself one last time and admired my look, my ponytail was gone I had big curls dangling on my shoulders, my eyeliner looked just right and my eye shadow brought out my big eyes. had taught me a thing or two on how to look nice she always insisted on me to look girly. With my mom not around she always without a doubt stepped up to the plate. It was terrible not to have her around anymore.

"You ready? " Steve poked his head into my room.

"Yeah, you going with evie?" I wondered.

"yeah, I'm gonna drive over there. You need a ride?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said. ."

He interrupted, "I know what I said geez, just asking. Well rob be careful."

"But I did need a ride! " i yelled after him.

" i know" he laughed as he ran out the front the door.

"that jerk!" i huffed

I put my leather jacket on and headed to the dx. It was pretty safe in my neighborhood well at least of you were a greaser. Not too many greasers looked for fights with their own but sometimes these socs would come around looking for trouble. I always had a blade on me for an occasion. I always told myself I would use it too. Two-bit got it for me on my 13th bday and I never left home without it.

A few cars honked at me and yelled vulgar things but that didn't scare me. I was tougher than I looked. As I reached the dx a cold hand reached my shoulder and turned around shocked and ready to punch. Ever since johnny got jumped we were all a bit jumpy.

"Hey hey hey it's me." When I realized it was two but i smiled in relief.

"YOU SCARED ME YOU JERK" I yelled at grinned at me knowing I couldn't stay mad at him. He laughed and put his arm around me. He smirked and said "you look mighty fine today".

Blushing I responded "really? You think? ...thanks..?."

He smirked as he held me close to him walking down the block.

We arrived to the DX and dally was there with pony and johnny. No silvia I guess.

We all walked in silence toward the drive in when dally said " The liquor! DAMMIT!" He waved to us announcing he'd be back.

We snuck into the movies and took our seats. It was some scary movie about some guy killing this group of kids for their skin. It was a little scary but I couldn't let anyone know it was. They'd tease me for days.

"Let's go get popcorn I whispered to pony as two bit looked lost into the movie and Johnny tried his best to not look scared.

We walked towards the snacks and I could stop but stare at how different we were from the socs. Sometimes I wish everyone would drop this nonsense and go on about their lives. I know pony felt the same way. We conversed about his brothers and about how soda was planning on dropping out of school. I never realized the only thing we had was each other.

We walked back to our seats to find dally messing with some soc girls and I could see the redhead was really pist. Dally could really be a pig. I sat to the far end by myself trying to enjoy the movie when all of a sudden dally stormed of full of soda. That's what happens when you get on a girl's nerves I thought. I knew her from school. Head cheerleader and the other brunette too. They were very wealthy girls with nice cars I wondered what they were doing here.

Tim walked up to us a few minutes later asking for dally. Twobit gave me a look and we all said no. We didn't need any trouble with the shepherds.

" i know he slashed my tires!" he said storming off.

"dally got his blade." twobit asked pony.

"don't think so." he whispered.

"Good, shepherd will fight fair as long as dally does." he said turning back to the movie.

i saw pony and johnny move to the front row to sit with the soc. twobit turned to look at me and smiled. He came over and sat next to me.

"Scary ain't it. " he whispered.

"You're a wuss." I laughed.

"Oh yeah?..we'll see about that." He chuckled.

Suddenly everyone started running towards the back of the drive in.

"Fight! Fight!" I heard them yell.

I turned to look at twobit and before we knew it we were running in that direction.

"Dal" he mouthed.

We pushed through the crowd and saw dal fighting some hood in shepherd's gang. It wasn't anything new. Dally would fight every other day, he was pretty good too. He was a little too cocky and that's when they'd get him. He was going at it and everyone cheered for a knock out. The hood stuck dallas right on his left eye and that's when dally lost it. He was beating the kid senseless. Tim's gang was ready to jump in but they weren't doing it on our watch. That's when we had to step in and pull him off.

"Dal. Dal... at me. Dal." I said grabbing his face as twobit held him back.

He finally came back to his senses. "You okay?" I whispered.

He glared at me as and pulled himself loose from twobit grip. I looked at twobit, smiled, and shook my head.

We walked after him and twobit whispered " I'm gonna go get our kids."

I laughed and he got lost in the crowd.

Dallas stood behind the building cursing and rubbing his bloody knuckles.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Let's get outta here! " he said dryly.

We walked back to where we were sitting when I realized the guys were gone. The girls were too. So much for hanging out together. Dally and I looked for them for a while and then decided to leave.

We walked over to bucks to see if the guys were there. Nope.

There was a always a party a bucks. Beer. Drugs. And women. I hated it there. Dally and I sat at a table drinking a few beers. Men came over to ask me to dance but one good look at dallas and they didn't think about asking twice.

I walked with dal to his room and started cleaning up his eye. I had been begging him since we got there but his stubborn self wouldn't let me. After my insisting he finally caved. It was around 11 when I decided to go home.

As I headed for the street dallas came running after me

"Where are you going?" He asked as he was putting a shirt over his head.

"I'm going home, Steve's gonna be interrogating me !" I complained

He laughed" Come on Robin let me walk you home. "

"Fine" I huffed.

We walked down the road as he told me about silva, about how she had broke it off with him and what not. I just listened there wasn't much to say. They'd be back together in a few weeks. I couldn't help but wonder where johnny Two-bit and pony left to. Those idiots left me. They'd pay for that.

"Thanks for walking me" I looked up at dally as we reached my house.

"You looked rice today rob" he said giving me a light punch on my arm.

"Thanks" I smiled. I must've looked good to hear that twice tonight.

"Catch ya later" he said waving as he walked of.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : doubt own the outsiders or the characters. Except for robin. My creation lol

Chapter 3

I walked up to my room and closed my door. Steve wasn't home yet. I sat there wondering were the guys went. I heard a noise at my window and saw twobit standing in my yard.

"What?" I mouthed.

"Let me go up there." He whispered.

"Go home! You're drunk " I smiled

He started to climb up the tree next to my window. I laughed as he stumbled and crawled into my window. He walked in my room and he laid on my bed as I sat on the end of it. It had been a good night after all.

"So you and dally huh? " he broke the silence.

I chuckled "what? ,nooooo way...How could he even think that. That's ridiculous! Why do you say that?"

I saw twobit amused at his question.

" I saw the way he looked at you ,and then you guys disappeared " he said suspiciously.

"YOU'RE CRAZY Keith" I looked at him as if he was a lunatic." You guys freaking left us!"

He smiled and pulled me next to him. "yeah yeah call it whatever you want and don't call me Keith"

I giggled as I got comfy on my pillow. It was nice to have him there. We layed there in silence when he asked "then who'd you dress up for?"

I looked at him puzzled and simply said "No one,"

"Not even me" he tried to sound hurt.

I chuckled " you were too busy with your cheerleader."

He looked at me and grinned.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "My, you're not jealous are you?"

"You're an idiot two." I quickly got up and took my shoes off.

I started to take my makeup of as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

"I'm gonna change be right back." I went to my restroom and put some comfy sweat pants and a big shirt. I tied my hair in a loose bun. And was ready for two to leave I was tired and he was too drunk to walk.

I walked out of the restroom and went back to my room. He stared at me and said "hey beautiful...where's Steve? "

I blushed and looked away. "Can you please not. Jeez two. You gotta sober up...and Idk I guess with evie" I sat next to him and he rose up.

"I'm not drunk, honest." he giggled like a little kid.

"yeah, okay." i said sarcastically.

We laid down next to each other and just stared at the ceiling. My dad and stepmom were drunk downstairs yelling and throwing things across the room. I closed my eyes and exhaled. God i hated being there.

Twobit reached over for my hand and whispered. "hey it's okay."

I turned to look at him and gave him a weak smile. I snuggled in next to him and Before I realized it, I dozed off into a deep sleep.

I woke up with a cover and no twobit. He must've left early i figured. I stepped down from my bed and heard a groan.

"steve what the hell." i laughed.

"watch it!" he groaned rolling himself into the blanket he fell asleep in.

"why are you sleeping here?" i questioned.

"why was twobit sleeping here?" he said in a judgy tone.

"oh shut up!" i growled.

"Oh sure i can't but he's totally okay."

I laughed, "Oh my god it's not even like that geez."

he laughed, " i know!"

We Sat there for a moment and he explained dad locked him out so he came in through my window. He said two bit and him talked for a while and then he went home. He didn't remember why he slept on the floor though

I laughed, "a little too much to drink maybe."

He glared at me, "come on let's go!"

Sunday mornings usually meant breakfast at the Curtiss house.

"Hey you guys" I said poking my face inside.

Ponyboy and soda were sitting On the sofa watching TV. I Looked over at Darry And went over to help him With the rest of the breakfast. I cooked some eggs and bacon while he finished the pancakes.

"Foods ready boys." I said loudly.

Two-bit and Steve rushed straight to the food. Like always.

"Get me a plate!" He demanded as he poked around at the bacon.

"STEVE DON'T POKE THE FOOD!" I yelled.

He laughed and went over to the sink and got him a plate. By then the boys were all sitting down stuffing their faces. Why was everyone up so early. It was only 8am. I didn't see the gang up this early maybe ever. Specially on a sunday. Darry stood with his plate by the sink and smiled. I wonder what he was thinking about. He never smiled. He finished up his last pancake and went to change for work.

"Hurry up and finish eating soda we gotta go or we're gonna be late again." Steve told soda.

"Your birthday is next week rod, we throwing a party?" Pony interrupted.

"Of course we are!" I heard soda yell from the bathroom.

"I guess so...is it okay with you Darry?" I looked over at him standing at the doorway.

He nodded and smiled.

"Ohhh yeah, it's gonna be a party then! " Steve exclaimed.

What did these fools have in mind. Soda and Steve went to work. Darry asked me to check on pony later and make sure he did ask his homework. He couldn't leave the house until everything was finished. Pony headed for his room As darry left for work.

Twobit and I stayed in the kitchen cleaning the table.

"About last night, " he began, sorry I Fell asleep. I wasn't much of a hassle was I?"

"no of course not. Well Nothing I couldn't handle anyways. " I smiled at him.

He gave me one of his signature grins " Do You Need any help? "

"Uh...sure I can always use an extra hand. " I smiled.

I really didn't I just enjoyed having him around.

He was walking towards the fridge looking for a beer when mickey came on tv. There goes the extra hand. I giggled under my breath. I began to wash the dishes, I mopped the floors and vacuumed the carpet. I Put up all of our pictures All of the small Glass items That might be Damaged At this ridiculous party I was about to throw. I left the house clean and a simple as I could. I couldn't have Darrys house destroyed. As soon as I was done two bit and I watched tv for about an hour. We layed on the floor and just relaxed.

We walked into pony's room to find him with papers and books all over him. He was actually doing his homework. I smiled .

"Do you need help with anything pony?" I offered.

"Uh. No thanks. Just finishing up."

I nodded and began ironing darry and soda's work shirts. I really didn't mind doing chores and helping out at their house after all this is the place that really felt like a home to me. Two-bit and pony went outside as soon as he finished homework.

"Where do you think you're going! Get in here! Pick up all your dirty clothes from your room and put them in the doing laundry" I stated.

Two-bit looked at me smiled and walked out the door. "See ya later." He chuckled.

Darry got home at around 6 and the house looked spotless. It wouldn't be long before the gang to tear the house up.

"Thanks for helping out rob." He offered a smile

"No problem darry." I said.

At about 9 we began cooking dinner and had a good meal as a family just the five of us. It couldn't get any better than this i realized .

Steve and i headed home for the night. We were both pretty exhausted. And now we had to deal with whatever shit was going on at our place. We were walking up the steps when I could see my dad throwing bottles across the room.

I looked over at Steve as he grabbed my arm pulling me back towards the street.

"We can't be here! " he said as we jogged back to darrys.

We got there and i told soda my dad was losing it again. I sat in their sofa while Steve And him played cards. I drifted of into a deep sleep and woke up at about 2am

I could hear the guys outside yelling and drinking. Dallas was there. I could hear his screams even If i didn't try. I decided to head outside. I put a sweater on and swung the Door open.

I walked over to them as I seen Steve doing cartwheels in the street. They must be really drunk itought.

"Hey rob." Johnny smile. Sober of course. He had. Cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Heyy." I smiled.

"What are yall still doing up?" I asked. "We got school tomorrow!"

"RELAX! " Dallas chucked.

I glared at him and sat down on the curb. Ponyboy looked so tired. "Why don't you go inside I offered."

"I think I am. You should go back to bed too." He yawned.

"I am." I sighed.

Two-bit, Steve and dally kept drinking. "Mathews you need to go home. I better see you in school tomorrow! " I growled at him.

They guys laughed and Two-bit huffed "I can hang robin, get off my case."

I nodded and said goodbye to the guys as I went inside and drifted off into sleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own the outsiders or the characters! Just a huge fan!

Chapter 4

Darrys alarm started ticking loud the next morning it was 6am. I had to hurry and get dressed. I had to still go and wake Ponyboy up so he'd take the bus with me. No way in hell was I gonna wait for two bit. He was probably still drunk and knocked out. I headed out the door put my cigarettes in my back pocket and put on my leather jacket.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Steve was passed out on the sofa next to me. Darry had a coffee in one hand and a iron on the other. I helped him iron his shirt as he got his lunch together.

"Ponyboy hurry up!"I yelled. Soda smiled as he walked out the bedroom ready to leave. He had dropped out of school a few weeks ago to work full time at the DX no matter how much darry worked, soda knew he needed help. Ponyboy finally came out and we began to go towards the city to catch a bus. It was still dark outside and cold too. We walked in silence trying to conserve our warmth.

We rode the bus towards the school and as soon as we got there I could hear the bell ringing. We're late again. Damn. I thought. We hurried inside. As I walked down the hallway I waved goodbye to pony.

Suddenly I tripped. I looked up to see these 2 football players laughing at me. They tripped me. Those jerks! I got up and shoved one of the guys to the locker.

"Assholes." I said under my breath as i glared them as tough as I could. I walked of to class when I heard one of them yell after me. " we'll see you after school greaser"

I walked inside class and got my day started.

When i got to 6th period I finally saw two bit. We had math together. I loved math.

He came and sat next to me with that big grin of his. I told him what happened this morning and said not worry about. I tried not to worry but now a days you really never knew if they really meant a threat.

As soon as school was over. Pony waited for me at the usual spot and we walked back home toward the DX. I hadn't seen those socs. Bob and randy were their names. I had been trying to figure them out the whole day. But nothing, no sight of them.

I began to think they were just some jerks filled with empty threats.

A few days passed by and it was getting closer to my birthday I wasn't too excited. But I was looking forward getting drunk and dancing my ass off.

Friday was finally here. The day went by flying. Two-bit ran after me when we got out of school. " we gotta go get supplies robin. We can't be doing everything tomorrow you know." He sounded serious. Then he laughed. "Come on why the long face you're almost going to be 17! It's gonna be good I promise ."

Ponyboy caught up to us and we walked home. The word had gone around about the party. I wasn't surprised dallas and Two-bit were such big mouths. I heard around school the shepherd gang was going, going and a lot of other people too. I just hoped there wouldn't be too many fights.

I wondered if Kathy would go. She was Two-bits on and off girlfriend. She was a total slut and she was really messy. Two ended up in so many fights because of her. The bad thing was she'd dump him and then come right back to have him wrapped around her finger. She was beautiful though. Blonde curly hair, big blue eyes, long legs. She was his type.

"Robin!... hello " he interrupted my train of thought.

"What? " I asked.

He gestured towards the store. I didn't realize it was party store. We walked around picked some balloons, cups, and other decorations. Of course half the things here two didn't pay for. The rest I paid with my saved up money. We got home to pony's and drooped of all the things.

The whole gang was there. I guess pregaming for tomorrow. They were a little too excited. I looked around and saw all the beer and liquor bottles stacked up in the living room. It was so much it was ridiculous. I for sure knew I was getting wasted. I guess darry was planning on doing so too. He even took Sunday off. He never did that. Johnny even looked happy.

Dallas bragged about all the girls that were coming. Steve was so excited. Soda laughed when he reminded him about his girlfriend.

"Shut up! There's plenty of Steve to go around. " he stated very cocky.

Everyone was a bit drunk. Including myself. Not to where I blacked out but I was feeling a heavy buzz. Dallas was passed out on a chair. Darry was sleeping, he had to work in the morning. Steve began wrestling with Johnny, rolling around the floor with each other. We all laughed and before I knew it everyone was dozing off into sleep. To think in about an hour i'd be officially 17.

Steve and I walked home talking about how evie was bringing sand over so they could help out around the house. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"I bet you I can walk backwards the whole way home" he said amused.

"You're drunk but be my guest." I laughed.

It took a few minutes before he crashed into subsides trash cans. I laughed hysterically as I helped it up. We stumbled our way home and hoped everyone was asleep. We quietly opened the door to see my dad with some guys drinking in the living room. We tried to not make eye contact and rush upstairs.

"Where the fuck do yall think yall are going? " he yelled.

I held my breath for a brief second and turned to look at him.

"Steve bring me a fuking beer!" He snapped.

Steve rushed to the kitchen and my dad called me over to where he was sitting.

"You think it's okay for you to be this late with those hoods and not even come home!" He yelled.

I looked down and didn't say a word. "When i'm talking to you I expect to get a goddamn response! He yelled even louder slapping me across the face.

"What are you a whore like your mother!"he yelled giving me another good one across the face!

It hurt but what really made my blood boil was his friends laughing. I clenched my teeth and waited for whatever more he was gonna do. I stood there just staring at him, hating him more by the second. His wife was drinking some cheap liquor laughing.

"Here's your beer. Come on rob." Steve said pulling me back from my arm.

He laughed as cursed at Steve some more as we walked off. I really didn't know how to feel. Steve walked me into my room and I just really wanted to cry and for him to hold me. He kissed the top of my head and whispered he was sorry. I didn't want him fighting with dad he'd just hurt him. A sobbed a little and kissed his goodnight and walked towards his rooms. I shut the door behind me and locked it.

I laid in bed ready to get some rest tomorrow would be a long day and I just wanted to forget what happened with my old man.

I began hearing someone knocking at my window. I looked over at the clock and it was 3am.

it was two bit.

"What the hell are you doing here if my dad sees you he's gonna flip?" I sounded sleepy.

He grinned "happy birthday rob." I couldn't let you sleep without me telling you. What time is it midnight. He asked .

"Two it's 3am. Go home." I smiled. " and thank you."

he laughed and pulled me in for a hug. He climbed out my window and jumped of the tree.

"Good night doll." He waved. I never really tough of two bit as anything other than my best friend but every day I felt like I just wanted to be around him more. I knew he was all over Kathy so I just had to get myself together and forget about my meaningless crush.

I closed my window and went straight to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay so this chapter has some cursing in it. Just fyi. Hope y'all enjoy!**_

 _ **disclaimer: i dont own the outsiders or any of the characters. Im just a huge fan!**_

Chapter 5.

The next morning Steve woke me up and we went straight for breakfast. Cereal and milk. Nothing fancy.

"Happy birthday sis!" He smiled as he suffocated me in a hug.

We sat in my bedroom eating our cereal as he told me where we would go as soon as i turned 18. We had been planning on running away for years but we never did it because it would just cause problems. My old man didn't care for us but he'd probably go nuts if we left.

We walked to darrys and I was surprised to see everyone there. Even two bit was there. I grinned as soon as darry pulled out a chocolate cake from the fridge. It looked amazing. Everyone rushed over to smother me with hugs and happy birthdays.

"You shouldn't have darry " I blushed as he placed the cake in front of me.

Johnny began singing the birthday song and everyone joined. I felt so special. This moment was perfect. Except for the fact that everyone still looked drunk. we ate the cake and reminiscing on our birthdays when we were young. soda brought an old picture of ponyboys 4th bday. we all looked at it and laughed at our funny haircuts and outfits. we were all about 7 or 8.

Sandy got there a few hours later to help me decorate and help me get ready. So far nothing would ruin this birthday for me.

The guys went over and began getting the kegs ready and the coolers filled with ice. Sandy and i began decorating with pony and johnny's help. it looked good. we headed of to get ready and the guys went home.

Sandy and i rushed to darrys room and she began to put rollers of my head. They were very uncomfortable! .I put on a beanie as best as I could to hide the rollers and put on a hoodie. i had those stupid things on all day it was awful. i got teased a few times by dallas but i would look at sandy for encouragement.

It took us hours to get ready. Gave me a lot of time to get to know sandy. She was really easy to talk to i could see why soda liked her. I told her my deal with twobit and asked her for advice. It was nice to have her there.

Sandy was driving me crazy! I turned to look at sandy hopping we were done.

"Perfect." she smiled and clapping her hands lightly.

I had on a cropped shirt sandy gave me as my birthday gift. It showed my belly piercing and basically half my stomach. i was a bit intimidated by the outfit. i had some dark jeans with tears all through my legs. i was uncomfortable, but i much rather wear this than the dress sandy tried forcing on me.

When sandy finally finished fixing herself up. she looked really good. very different than how i normally pictured her. she had bright hot pink lips and dark eyes. She looked tough. i digged it. she was normally the girl for the nice dresses but she decided to wear jeans and a cropped top shirt. no belly piercing of course.

She laughed at herself, "OMG I look ridiculous"

" You look Tough!" i complimented. "With all seriousness you look really good sandy. Soda is gonna go nuts when he sees you… didn't know you had a dark side." i chuckled

"Oh stop it." she giggled.

She came over to where i was sitting and began doing my makeup. when she finally finished doing that she smothered me with hair spray. was she trying to poison me? Jesus!

"okay...go take a look." she said excitedly.

Oh god. i looked...wow. i thought. I looked like a different person.

"sandy…" i began" thank you so much...how'd you do it?...i mean.. make me look attractive."

"I just polished. You're a really beautiful girl robin!" She grinned.

We heard the music banging outside the rom and i could hear people.

"ARE YOU GUYS ALMOST READY. JEEZ!" Soda yelled over the music.

"coming!" we yelled back at him.

Sandy and i walked out the room and headed down the hall. We reached the living room and saw a lot of people standing around, some dancing, a lot of them drinking. It was a not as chilly as usual but these girls were half naked. I waved at a few people and they yelled their happy birthdays and what not.

When we reached the gang.

Thier Jaws Dropped.

Sodapop stood up from his seat and greeted sandy with a hug and a kiss. She waved at the guys and walked off with soda outside. He looked at her with such amazement.

I awkwardly stood looking around while everyone stared at me. I smiled and I really didn't know what to say.

Johnny leaned in for a hug and whispered to my ear , "happy birthday robin. You look beautiful. Have fun tonight!...we'll be here to take care of you."

I smiled and whispered, "thank you "

The guys all hugged me and complimented me.

"You look so grown up!" Darry whispered sounding like a hurt father.

I laughed, "calm down!"

The music was loud. The gang had gone their separate ways. Darry had a couple of girls following him around like puppies. While Ponyboy was playing drinking games with Johnny. I was drinking a beer by myself when a couple of guys from tim's gang came over to say hello.

"Let's take some shots, gorgeous." He chucked "it is your birthday after all!" He poured some shots and we took two rounds. I was feeling a bit buzzed.

"You wanna go somewhere more quiet.?" The tall one asked.

"Uhh...no I'm okay thanks" I smiled nervously.

I saw twobit walking towards us. Thank god. He grinned at me and gave the two guys a mean stare. It took seconds before they walked of.

He leaned over to my ear and put his hand on the wall behind me. He had me trapped against the wall.

"You know you look amazing right?...those jerks weren't causing you trouble were they?...you having fun?" He bombarded me with questions.

"Uhhh...thanks two...no they weren't. And yeah I am. I wanna dance though. " I looked at him with pleading eyes.

He smiled "Come on then gorgeous"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. We began dancing. I was having so much fun. I could see everyone laughing, dancing, and drinking. After a few songs we took a break and went to get a beer. Angela, tim's sister rushed me to do a keg stand. And lucky me there I was, feet up in the air drinking like a maniac.

Two-bit and I walked outside for a bit and just talked. The party was going great, the music was blasting, no one was fighting. So far so good.

"I'm glad you're having a good time rob." He smiled leaning on the wall

"Thanks, I'm glad you're here. " I said thinking twice about what I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "are you now? " he said being cocky.

"Oh shut it. You know what I mean." I laughed.

I was leaning on the porch rail. When he came to stand next to me. He turned to face me and didn't smile like he usually did. He just stared at me. Like he was reading my thoughts.

I raised my eyebrow " what keith?"

"We're lucky to have you around you know." He whispered.

"You guys are my family, my friends. I'm lucky to have y'all " I smiled putting my hand lightly over his hand holding onto the rail.

He stared at me deeply. And said "what if I don't want to be just your friend?" He turned his hand around and locked his fingers on mines.

What is going on? I thought.

"Two-bit you're drunk." I giggled.

"Yeah, maybe." He said leaning in closer to my face.

"Tw..." he leaned in closer placing his hand on my waist. I Could feel his breath on my lips.

He was gonna kiss me.

"Hey you gu...!" Ponyboy interrupted "oh sorry. Uh.?"

"We uhh…" i began

"i didn't see anything, " pony said smiling as he walked back inside.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. and began laughing. OMG.

"let's go inside two." i giggled.

Well that wasn't awkward at all. i thought sarcastically. We headed back inside towards the couch where the gang was. when a blonde girl came rushing towards me with angela.

" It's time! it's time!" they yelled.

Everyone was yelling and cheering! they were apparently very hyped up for whatever that stupid thing meant. i thought.

"seven minutes in heaven!" she yelled getting everyone's attention. i looked confused.

"What?" i asked sandy and soda

"its this stupid thing they do at parties. People drop their names in the hat and when their names get pulled you get your eyes covered with a bandana and a lucky guy gets to go in with you in the closet for 7 minute " She explained.

"It's a lot if fun right babe. " he said winking at her.

"Uhhhh...?"I began "I'm not so sure about this."

Angela came rushing to me. "Come on girl!...hey listen up y'all. Get your names ready. We about to get this party going. " people were surrounding us. Laughing and yelling all kinds of things.

The first girl was called to the middle of the circle.

"Okay..." angela began as she covered her eyes. She put her in the closet and pulled out the name.

"ALRIGHT,...come here buddy." She pulled on some chubby guy with the beard. He chuckled as he went into the closet.

After what seemed like an eternity. They came out she was laughing and hanging onto the guy's neck. A few more people went in. Johnny and Tim being one of the lucky ones.

"ALRIGHT Y'ALL! BIRTHDAY GIRL IS READY FOR SOME ACTION!" she yelled.

Steve looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You're doing this?" He yelled

"I..i.." I tried to speak.

"Babe leave her alone it's her birthday " evie smiled.

I stood there blushing. Oh god hopefully some perv wouldn't go in there with me.

She pulled me to the middle and covered my eyes. I was so nervous. I'd never even had a first kiss. This was really gonna suck. I walked into the closet and waited patiently. I was panicking. I should've just said no. I could hear everyone cheering even louder as I heard the door open.

I was waiting for some random guy to start feeling me up but it didn't happen. I stood there

"Who are you.?"I asked awkwardly.

He didn't answer. Okay. So this unknown person was gonna just stand there in silence with me. Okay. I can do that.

He reached for my hand and locked fingers. Just like before.

It was him.

He pulled me as close to his body as he could and I felt his hands reach for my waist. I shrugged a little. It was a different experience.

Twobit.

He was a little more forward than I thought.

I felt his lips slowly kiss my lips. A very soft kiss that he quickly deepened as I placed my hands around his neck. He hands were wandering around my waist.

It didn't feel as perfect as I pictured it. It was a nice kiss but I felt nothing.

He reached up and pulled my bandana off.

"Dallas?"I looked confused.

He was standing there grinning at me. The closet never seemed so small until I had him pressed against me.

"Kinda tight in here" he chuckled.

"Uhh...I didn't know it was you." I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

He didn't say anything.

"Who'd you think it was?" He asked.

"Idk. Not you I guess." I replied awkwardly.

"You're a good kisser you know...I should've done that a long time ago. " he laughed

"We'll it's not gonna happen again" i said playfully but serious.

"Okay. Okay. " he chucked.

Omg what have i done. Dally? Oh no. This was a mistake. It really was. We stood there in silence and he finally said "It was nice you know. Kissing you."

"Uh..." I began

"Don't say anything. But if you ever do wanna hang out let me know kid. " he said smiling as he opened the door to our freedom.

Steve was standing in the front glaring at us.

Dallas walked up to him and said, "relax nothing happened!"

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Come on Steve it was dallas."

He smiled and went for another beer.

The games continued but I quickly went to talk to soda and sandy. I told them what happened how I thought it was two bit.

"Well twobit left." Soda informed me

"Why?" I asked

"He looked furious and well Kathy had been here for a while but as soon as he saw dal go inside with you. He lost it." Sandy said

"He's probably outside." He suggested.

There he was across the room leaning on the wall talking with kathy. I looked over to him and tried to smile. He looked at me and went back to his conversation. Kathy gave me a mean stare as she noticed me.

I didn't know what I felt I was a bit confused. But I was jealous too.

Dallas came over and asked me to dance with him. We danced a few songs when he whispered to my ear," you thought i was twobit huh?"

"What?" I sounded shocked.

He laughed as he turned me. "It's okay. "

I smiled and we continued dancing. We both glanced over at twobit who wouldn't stop looking at us. "He's with kathy you know. " I whispered

"Yeah, but he's looking over here isn't he?" He grinned.

I blushed a little. "Go talk to him." He suggested,"what can possibly go wrong."

This was dallas Winston giving me relationship advice. I laughed in my head. Who would've thought.

I saw Kathy and him heading outside so I decided to walked over.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Abou..." He tried to say when Kathy interrupted.

"He's a bit busy robin. He can go and hang out with you when he's done with his GIRLFRIEND. " She huffed rolling her eyes.

Twobit looked at me with such anger in his eyes.

"I'm sure..." I said pulling twobit to the side.

"What's up." He said dryly

"Can we go somewhere. " I said looking over at kathy.

"Two Bit I'm so done with this. Whenever you want to have something real call me. I don't have time to be waiting on you when you're talking to this little bitch." She yelled.

I smiled as I felt a vein popping in my name. This bitch asked for it.

"Who calling a bitch you fukin whore." I yelled back.

Two Bit looked at me in confusion, his angry face was long gone. He got in front of me.

"Chill rob." He said calmly.

By then I saw Kathy rushing towards me swinging her fist. I'd been raised with boys. I had to fight Steve growing up, I could definitely defend myself. It took a couple of swings on my part and I soon had her on the floor. Two Bit tried pulling me off as some people began yelling and cheering on the fight

"Let go of me you bitch" Kathy yelled.

Eventually two bit got me off of her and I brushed the dirt of my jeans.

I laughed. "Get the fuck out"

Two Bit looked at me with disapproval and walked inside. By then Steve and darry were rushing towards. Me.

"What happened,?"darry asked.

"You really gave it to her!" Steve laughed hysterically. " I hate that broad."

"Idk darry, I freaking lost it. By the time I knew it blood was gushing from her nose." I tried to explain.

"It's alright come inside. " he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I began chugging a beer as a I sat on the couch. Ponyboy sat next to me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little buzzed" I responded.

Dallas brought me another beer and I began drinking some more. I was already drunk but the beer kept coming down my throat smoothly.

Kathy had managed to get me a few times on my check but I wasn't in pain.

Twobit Mathews.

I had to try and talk to him. I looked around and saw him standing around with darry and Johnny.

Sand was spending the night with soda and Steve had taken evie home.

It was time for me to get home too. I thanked everyone for the wonderful night and apologized for ruining it. Everyone thought it was funny. Two bit I guess was Spending the night and Johnny and dally we're walking me home.

"Hey thanks for walking me. " I smiled at them.

"Today was great! " dally laughed.

"Leave her alone dal." Johnny said softly.

"It's okay johnny. I had fun. " I giggled.

I went inside thankful that my old man and my stepmom weren't home.

I ran up to my bedroom and changed into my sweatpants ready for bed. I laid there replaying tonight in my head. I had kissed Dallas. I laughed. How crazy was that.

I heard some knocking on my window. And I hurried hoping it was him.

And it was.

"Hi." I whispered letting him in.

"What happened tonight?" He asked me with such sad eyes.

"Two...I..."I began.

He walked inside and closed the window behind him."Just tell me. Is there something going on?"

"With what?" I asked.

He was still a bit drunk. He walked over to my bed and sat me down next to him.

"Did you and dallas...?" He began to question.

"What?...you've got to be kidding me...I mean we kissed but...I thought it was you." I said before thinking about what I was saying.

"You thought it was me? " He looked surprised.

"Two..." I smiled at him sweetly.

this was it. Moment of the truth.

"WEll…?" he chuckled,

"I...well.."i tried to finished when he quickly leaned in and kissed me. A quick peck. He quickly sat up and looked away. I could see the shade of red on his cheeks.

I looked straight at him and smiled. I grabbed his hand and locked my finger with his. He turned to face me and smirked.

" you really went out there and fought kathy." he laughed. "you're crazy, you know."

i looked down embarrassed and a bit ashamed. Idk what had gotten into me.

He placed his hand under my chin and picked my face up. " You're something else." he smiled "i'm sorry I was being such a dick. I don't know where that came from."

I gave him a sweet smile and got lost into his eyes. He leaned in this time and hugged me. He held me for what felt like forever. What would i do without you, I thought.

I was falling for him.

And i had a feeling he was too.

"it's gonna get complicated two….you know that right?" I said.

"I know….." he whispered as we fell asleep on the bed


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey you guys Im so sorry I hadn't uploaded in like forever I've actually been pretty busy with work. Please continue to review and favorite my storyy. I would love to hear what you guys think so far. I appreciate everyone taking their time to read my crazy fan fic._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. I really wish I did lol Robins my OC._**

Chapter 6

I woke up in his arms. I looked up at him and realized he was sound asleep. I tried my best to get up without waking him. As i attempted to escape. I felt him reach out a pulled me from my waist closer to him.

" Morning.." he yawned.

"Good morning" I said smiling.

We both got up after a few minutes of laying down in silence. It felt so unreal.

Just a few weeks ago he was two bit Mathews my bestfriend, just another guy from the gang. And now he was here.

I had to sneak him out I couldn't risk my old man finding out twobit spent the night, let alone Steve. He would be so mad.

"Two bit you have to go."I whispered.

"I don't want to." He pouted like a little kid.

I smiled, "if Steve finds out I'm dead!"

He agreed and sat up. "Let's got to darrys."

"Okay." I said getting of the bed.

He went out the window and waited for me a few houses down. I hurried out my room and bumped into Steve.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm going over to darrys. It's sandy's last day here I promised I'd be there early." I lied

He squinted his eyes at me and didn't say anything as he headed down stairs .

"You're going to work?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm headed over to evies first." He whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"She wanted to talk" he said in quotations.

"Oh..." I said walking towards the door.

"See you tonight." He waved as he drove off in the opposite direction.

I walked down the street and met up with two bit down the block.

We got there to see sandy and soda having breakfast.

"We're here to help clean." I smiled.

They both turned to look at twobit and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh hey two.." he smiled

Two Bit couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. "Heyy I woke up early and walked over here."

"Right." Soda chuckled.

We began cleaning up. It was a big mess. Beer bottles everywhere. We fixed the place up as good as we could.

Soda headed to take a shower and twobit went home. Darry was still sleeping and ponyboy was probably too. Sandy and I sat in the living room.

"Tell me everything." Sandy giggled as they closed the door behind them.

"There's nothing to tell." I couldn't help my grin.

"Did y'all?...you know." She smiled.

"What?" I laughed.

"He did spend the night right?" She giggled.

"How'd you?" I said before she interrupted me.

"You guys were the first ones here and just happen to show up super early. And neither one of yall could stop smiling...so did yall?" She laughed

"Nooo, I'm not ready for anything like that. Jesus sandy!' I Laughed.

"Okay. Okay...so tell me dallas winston. How was that? "

"Ughhh..."i pinched the bridge of my nose."well..."

She listened attentively at my experience and smiled.

"It's all gonna work out rob. Trust me. " she said.

Later on that day the whole gang was at the curtin house., sandy had gone home and steve had gotten home from work. We all just sat around and relaxed. It had been a long weekend after all. Twobit was being weird around me, so i decided to head home a bit early. Steve and I drove home and I noticed something was bothering him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said a bit defensive.

I looked out the window and decided to change the subject.

"So how's the car working? " I asked

"It's fine I think it needs a little work. I just hate walking everywhere." He rambled on about what was wrong with it and what he was going to do to it.

We got home and we rushed to our rooms. My old man was already going off about something but we decided we wouldn't deal with the that tonight.

Twobit had pretty much ignored me the rest of the day so I basically just tried to get my homework done, i took a shower and got ready to go to sleep.

"Tick tick" I heard a knock on my window.

"What?"i said opening the window.

"Uhh just wanted to say goodnight that's all." Two Bit smiled.

"You ignore me all day and come to say goodnight. Oh okay. "I said sarcastically.

He grinned. "Sorry rob, don't get mad will ya. I just don't know how to act around you..."

"Like you always do keith. It's not a big deal...ll see you tomorrow okay?" I said shutting the window.

"Alright" he whispered as he climbed of the tree.

The next day went by as usual. I ran into a few girls asking about kathy. I brushed them off and continued walking.

"She's gon get you. You know." A girl yelled as I walked off.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Whenever she's ready."

Two Bit had walked me to a few of my classes and it was a bit awkward to be honest. We weren't going to be in a relationship or anything. It was just the fact we knew we liked each other.

I wonder what the gang would think. So far only soda really knew how I felt and of course sandy. What really worried me was steve. I had no idea how he would react.

Ponyboy. I hoped he didn't think anything of what he almost saw on saturday. He was a good kid he wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

Couldn't help but think that Nothing was going to happen. I wouldn't let myself get caught up with my feelings and I'm sure two bit wouldn't either. We were best friends and well things were gonna get ugly.

The next few days went by okay. There had been rumors about kathy and i. Twobit had been avoiding me for a while and well steve and soda were going on double dates with each other. DArrel was clustered with work and pony had too much homework. Johnny and i had hanged out a few days but it was kind of boring. Dallas had disappeared a few days I'm guessing he was caught up with his rodeo life.

A week had passed when I heard a knock on my door.

"hey robin."

"Dallas?...uh hey what's up?" i asked

"you know it's friday night, you wanna go catch a bite to eat?"

was he asking me ou? like on a date?

"uhh, yeah,...just you and me?" i asked.

"yeah why?" he raised an eyebrow

"just asking, but umm yeah sure." i answered. i was hungry.

I went to my room and changed quickly while he waited patiently in the living room.

"where we going?" i asked as we got in the car.

"Where ever you want." he smiled.

He wasn't being his normal self. He was being kind of sweet actually. I couldn't stop thinking about two bit. i wondered what he was up to. He hadn't spoke to me in few days and well he didn't even come over to darry's this whole week.

We arrived at Charlie's, a rough hang out spot where there was always a fight happening. I smiled. This wasn't our usual hangout spot but it was cool. Wasn't really a club but wasn't a bar either.

Okay so it's not a date. Good.

Johnny Boy was sitting on a table inside waiting for us. We sat down and dallas ordered us a few beers. There were girls all over the place dancing around in revealing clothes. I sat there in silence letting the beer take my mind of some things. I just wanted to have fun. Dallas asked me to dance with him and we did a couple of songs or so. He was very entertaining when he wasn't trying to be the bad boy like he wanted everyone to think he was.

A few hours passed and a few beers later i noticed a blonde walking past us it almost looked like Kathy. I looked away and went back to my conversation with johnny and dallas. Tim sheppard was sitting with us too.

" When you gon let me take you out for a movie sugarcake." he whispered to my ear. His breath of liquor was intoxicating me. I looked at him with a glare.

"Keep Dreaming Tim." i joked

He laughed and put his arm around my waist. By then dallas was already grabbing him by his collar.

"it's okay, i can handle ol Tim by myself." i looked at him with please don't hurt him eyes.

Tim laughed nervously and apologized to me.

I smiled at them. "It's okay tim."

He raised an eyebrow and walked of into the crowd.

"I really hate the guy. " Dallas said glaring at him as he walked of.

We continued hanging out when johnny asked me to dance with him. I was having such a blast. Tipsy johnny was so much fun. He wasn't as serious. I was really enjoying myself.

We went back to our table and I went to the bar to get us a few beers, maybe some shots I was in the mood for getting drunk. On my way there I bumped into a guy.

"My bad." I said looking up. Twobit?

"It's okay." He looked down at me and looked surprised.

A raised an eyebrow and I started putting pieces together. He was here with kathy.

"Wh..what are you doing here?"

"Came with dall." I said trying to make him jealous.

"Ohh..well.." he tried to come up with his own explanation when kathy came and hung on to his neck and gave me a dirty look.

"Yup."I said glaring at both of them.

I couldn't help but feel horrible but i insisted that they shouldn't bother me. I walked of to the bar and got the beers and shots.

"Robin." Twobit yelled after me.

I didn't turn around to look at him. I walked of to the table. And the guys noticed something wrong. Of course I told them it was nothing and we began taking our shots and chugging our beers.

I had to stop myself from feeling this way. Slowly the buzz made me forget I'd ever seen twobit.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" We heard the crowd cheering. We obvious ran in the direction of the fight trying to see what was going on.

Some greaser was fighting some guy on tim's gang. The fight was pretty good until one of. them pulled the blade out. Dallas protectively put his arm around my waist and pulled me behind him. We knew as soon as someone pulled a blade it got serious. People began jumping in and it became a rumble. We hurried out the door. And stood in the sidewalk.

Dally hated missing out on getting a good hit at someone. But he'd taken care of johnny and I. Like he always did. I smiled to myself.

"Let's get outta here before the fuzz shows." He said seriously.

We drove up and dropped johnny of. We pulled up to my driveway and he smiled at me.

"I had a good time rob, we need to kick it more kid." He said cooly

" oh yeah sounds good Dallas." I smiled.

"Hey and uhh sorry for the other night. I shouldn't have kissed you."he almost whispered.

"Dallas..." I began

He put his head down.

"Don't sweat it." I giggled as I got of the car." I had a great time, see ya tomorrow. "

I stumbled inside the house and up to my room. I laid down on my bed and passed out.

I woke up with a mean hangover. I walked over to the kitchen and drank some water. Last night began setting in slowly and I could feel my head wanting to explode. I looked at the time 2pm. I had slept most of the day.

I walked over to the Curtis house and saw soda was working on darry's truck outside.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Just changing the oil. Darry doesn't have time and I love doing it." He grinned enthusiastically.

I smiled at him and walked inside. Ponyboy was eating cake and reading a book, while Steve walked past me with a couple of beers heading outside.

"Hello to you too!" I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Hi "

Drunkies I thought. Johnny was sleeping on the couch so I went straight to the kitchen to wash the dishes. If darry got home to a dirty house he would flip on the boys.

I didn't like darry mad. He was always so serious. It was a bit scary. I hurried up and Got the kitchen cleaned, as Ponyboy started picking up in the living room.

"Thanks robin" he smiled.

We finished closed to 6pm. Soda and Steve took of to pick up darry at work, when twobit showed up. I didn't even look up at him. I headed towards darrys room to fold the laundry on his bed.

"Rob, hold on a minute."

I didn't say anything. He then rushed towards me and pulled me from my arm.

"What's wrong doll?" He asked.

"two..just leave me alone." I managed to get out.

"What?..why?..rob listen..." he began

I cut him off. " It's ok too...i gotta go."

I walked towards the door. And as I attempted to close it behind me he put his arm blocking the door.

"Leave." I glared at him.

"Robin. Wait. Let me explain." He begged.

"You have nothing to explain twobit. Now leave before I make you leave." I said irritated.

"No." Was all he said as he let himself in.

I turned around and huffed. "Fine stay." I walked out with basket and rushed to pony's room and shut the door. He went after me.

"Listen to me dammit." He yelled over the door.

"What are you doing here. Just leave two bit." I yelled back. We were fighting for no reason. I shouldn't be upset and he shouldn't feel the need to explain anything to me. I felt hurt but those feelings needed to be buried deep inside me.

I opened the door.

"Twobit. Just stop. Okay. We. This is NEVER gonna happen. It's NEVER gonna work. It's very clear to me. Go with kathy...forget everything. We are JUST FRIENDS. Okay. " I looked at him deeply.

" you sure about that." He questioned.

"Never been more clear." I replied harshly.

He looked down at the floor. And sighed.

I walked back towards pony's bed and started separating the laundry. I could feel my eyes filling up with tears. Is for the best I told myself. If I feel like this right now, what if things had gotten further. We're better of friends, I convinced myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i dont own** **the outsider. Or the character's except for robin.**

Chapter 7

Things had pretty much gotten back to normal. The gang was all together again. Sandy came around more often now that her mom approved of soda. School was good too. Twobit and I were friends again and the tension was pretty much gone.

A month or so had passed when I bumped into Bob and randy during lunch.

"Look who it is randy " Bob elbowed him playfully.

I rolled my eyes and tried to get passed them.

"Where you going to so fast ? " Bob said grabbing my ass.

I pulled aways and punched him in the face. Randy looked at bob's bleedy nose and began laughing.

"Why you bitch!" He yelled.

I tried to get aways when he pulled me by the arm.

Thank god. Twobit and sandy showed up. He pushed Bob away from me and pulled me behind him. Before I knew it bob and twobit were going at it. Socs began jumping in and then greasers came running to join in. The fight was getting crazy sandy and I backed up. As soon as the principal came the crowd started clearing up and I saw twobit and Bob getting pulled away

"Mathews. Jenkins. In MY OFFICE NOW! He yelled.

Twobit looked at me and smirked. He skipped his way behind the principal as Bob was still trying to get up.

I walked after them and as twobit walked in the office he winked "i got this"

"It's not over Miller." He said glaring at me.

I looked at sandy and she told me not to worry. We went on to class and everyone was talking about the fight. The word around was greasers had won. I couldn't stop thinking about twobit. I hope he'd be okay.

And Bob? I wondered what he meant. After school I looked around for twobit but there was no sign on him. Some kid had told me he got suspended and went home. So I figured it'd just be pony and i.

The next few days I hadn't seen any of Bob or any of his friends. I figured I'd be okay. Word around the school was Bob was looking for me. I was a bit worried but I wasn't scared of those idiots.

Ponyboy and I were walking down the streets in our neighborhood friday When he noticed a mustang following us.

"They've been behind us for a while rob." He said with fear in his voice

We tried not to panic and run. We had to get as close as we could to the DX. We turned on a street and they followed. I signaled pony and we took off running through an alley. We jumped a fence and kept on running. When we reached the next street I saw the car rushing towards us.

"RUN Pony!" I yelled

we ran as fast as we could when the car cornered us to an old abandoned church we were only about a block aways from the DX. 5 guys got of the car in a rush and surrounded us. Oh god. Bob and randy. I looked at them fearless.

When one of them chuckled "look what we have here. You owe me for the busted nose you know doll. I oughta teach you a lesson what yall say boys."

I looked away and reached my back pocket for my blade.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"pony yelled with such courage I looked at him in disbelief. Oh no pony. In a blink of an eye 3 guys had him pinned to the floor beating on him.

I yelled! "Leave him alone!"

Bob got in my face I felt his hand rub up on me and as he pushed me to the wall. I was trying to push him off and pull my blade out. I couldn't reach. I was so weak, so defenseless. I could hear pony yelling for soda. Bob began putting his hands on my thighs.

"Not so tough now sweet cake." He laughed covering my mouth.

The other guy put the blade to my chin. I was terrified. I finally got the opportunity and kneed him. I tired to get away when the other soc punched me on my was in slow motion.

I hit the ground hard. I began feeling my ribs getting kicked. I began screaming!

I opened my eyes when I didn't feel anything anymore. I didn't see anything. My vision was blurry. I could feel someone shaking me. Steve.

"Are you okay? Rob...rob...?"He asked

"Steve? " I cried.

"Oh robin. "He whispered softly.

"Ponyboy?" I whispered.

I realized darry was there, soda, Two-bit and johnny and dally too.

He was crying. He looked awful. "I'm sorry pony, I'm sorry." I cried

"We'll get them for this I swear." Dallas huffed

"Robin you got blood on you. Are you okay?," Two-bit asked.

"Huh, where? No? I'm okay." My shirt was filled with blood. The soc with the blade. He had cut me on my neck. I didn't even feel it. It was a deep cut but Nothing too serious.

Darry carried pony to the truck. He'd be okay. I knew it. He was just a bit beat up. He was just a kid though. Those bastards!

I felt okay at the moment. All the adrenaline was hiding my pain. I got up with Steve's help and as I tried to walk I fell on my knees.

I blacked out.

"I'm sorry I left you alone I should've gone with you after school. I'm sorry. "Two-bit whispered.

I opened my eyes and I didn't recognize where I was.

"Ponyb..." I tried to say. Everything was a blur.

"He's fine. Relax. " twobit said softly.

"Wheres Steve? Where am i?" I asked.

"Steve had to go to work. You were out for days...and you're in my room." He gestured around.

I smiled a little. I was too hurt. My stomach was killing me. "Why?" I asked.

"You had a fever and passed out. And we'll your dad got into it with Steve. You needed a place to stay and someone to take care of you. Steve and I were here all night here checking on you. My folks outta town this week...tonight Steve probably passed out at darrys...so I guess it's just us" He explained.

He asked me what happened and explained to him what I remembered. I kept feeling sharp pains in my ribs. I hoped they were just bruised. Two-bit was furious but also had sadness in his eyes. He felt hopeless. The same way I felt when I looked at pony on the floor.

"I'll be right back. " he smiled

He rushed to the kitchen and I could hear everything getting thrown around. He cane back with a coulee of sandwiches and some juice.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's mid night" he yawned.

He got on the other side of the bed and sat up. We began watching tv and I picked at my food a bit. I wasn't that hungry. Two-bit finished my plate and got up. He began putting covers on the floor and a pillow.

He laid down and smiled "i'll be right here when you wake up."He promised.

I laid there in silence looking at the sealing. About an hour had passed and I couldn't sleep "Two..." I began. "Would you mind if..."

" you want me to go up there? " he asked

"Yes, Please." I smiled.

He quickly got his pillow and cover and hurried to the bed. I turned to face him and grinned back at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his. I closed my eyes when i felt his hand playing with Mines. I opened my eyes and snuggled close to him. He got even close to me and put his arm around my waist. At that moment I just forgot what happened, where I was, who I was. It was just me and him. He was my best friend and I knew no matter what happened that would never change. I felt safe.

He began to caress my bruised arm. And Then slowly moved to my neck. His touch was so soft. I looked up at him and he just stared back at me. I felt his breath leaning closer to me. Was he trying to kiss me?

He looked at me for approval and I closed my eyes leaning in as well. His soft lips were pressed against mines, he deepened the kiss slowly and then...

Then reality hit. He was my best friend. He had a girlfriend. I wasn't gonna let this happen again.

I pulled away and he raised an eyebrow.

"I can't do this two. We talked about this.."

He pinched the bridge of his nose."I know sorry. I just could help it." He then grabbed my hand and put it on his chest.

"Two..." I began

"You have no idea what I feel. I went back with kathy because I'm not good for you Rob... I can't have you falling for a guy like me. I don't deserve you."he sighed.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I looked aways and grunted as i felt a bit of pain on my ribs and I felt my body's soreness.

"Are you okay?"He asked concerned.

"Twobit can we talk tom...row." I felt myself say before I drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
